Attack On Titan Reluctant Heros Of The North Wall
by jerrickhardesty
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Eren and the Survey Corps but this is the untold story of the recruits from the Survey Corps northern branch. Journey into the Nedlay District as these recruits face the terror of the titans .
1. Chapter 1

Attack On Titan: Reluctant Heroes Of The North Walls

In the year 845 the Colossal Titan appeared and smashed a hole in Wall Maria leaving humanity in disarray. Afterwards a select few individuals joined the military ranks as Cadets to serve in one of the three corps. Survey Corps dedicated to the survival of humanity and to take back the outer lands from the titans. The Garrison who protects the walls and helps defend the last bastion of humanity inside the walls. And last, but not least The Military Police, which only accepts the top 10 cadets in each class, are responsible for securing the capital inside Wall Sina. Most of thecadets presented with the opportunity take this posting because it means a more stable and safer livelihood in the interior. However, Eren Yeager and his friends set a new precedent by passing up their chance of safety in the capital and joining the Survey Corps with the sole intention of destroying every titan they encounter. Tales of Eren and the Survey Corps battleshave reached all districts inside Wall Rose and inspired a new generation of recruits to take up arms for humanity. After a shaky start to their military training theirstory takes them to theNedlay district in the far North.

The summer had been long. The heat had been oppressive, and made anyone think twice before leaving the safety of cool shade. This was normal, except for a small group of people on the outskirts of the district where the training grounds were located. Here, the determination of the cadets and that of their instructors drove them out into the harsh and unforgiving sun each day. Their hard work would soon pay off as these young men and women finish their last day of training before their final exam.

The sun began to slowly creep behind the distant hills, and a light breeze that softly rustled the autumn leaves cooled the evening air. One could say that the picturesque landscape and smell of wild flowers made for peaceful scene. That peace would be shattered the instant you heard the booming voice of Keith Shadis as he commands his team of cadets. Shadis had been an instructor with the military for many years. His sole job was to take children and turn them into adults. More than that it was to mold warriors. His success at his job had given him a reputation for producing some of the finest cadets in the military. Sometimes though, no matter how good the instructor is there will be a recruit that will repeatedly falls short of expectations. What set Keith Shadis aside from his peers was his belief that no recruit was helpless, and when he found one that couldn't meet standards his focus would narrow on that individual, pushing them sometimes in harsh ways in an attempt to make them reach their maximum potential. In the past three years Instructor Shadis had zeroed in on one such cadet.

"Get your out of shape ass in gear Bellows! You need to move faster than that if you don't want to be lunch for the first titan you see!" belted Instructor Shadis. The cadets ran 7 miles around the boarder of the camp to conclude each training day. Each day Cadet Bellows would finish far behind the rest of his squad. After the run Shadis dismisses the squad back to their barracks and proceeds to his office to write character profiles for each of his cadets' in order to document their progress and give their future commanding officers insight into each person.

Zach Bellows:

Initial-Lazy, no athletic ability, unaware of surroundings, optimistic, chooses to see the best in people, incredibly selfless. Monitor closely.

Final-Has shown progression, still the weakest in the squad when it comes to physical abilities. ODM gear skill is below average. Consistently selfless in his actions. Truly believes in the concept of teamwork

Jarok Bardon:

Initial-Small in stature (could pose a problem with hauling gear), excellent motivation, doesn't appear to be too friendly with peers, could be a promising recruit.

Final-Initial worries about his size proved to be wrong, demonstrates exceptional athletic abilities, near the top of the class with ODM gear and sword technique. Although he is able to work as part of a team when necessary he still exhibits distrust of other recruits and prefers to keep to himself.

Jessica Lee:

Initial-Intelligent and resourceful, above average in physical abilities, she is quick to become infatuated with peers and it is my assumption that rejection makes her more attracted to the individual.

Final-Initial assumptions on attractions proved correct, despite her constant distractions she has done well in classroom and field work, above average with ODM gear and swords, if someone can get her to focus on training more than her male teammates she could greatly expand her skills.

Samuel Rodriguez:

Initial-Appears to possess a high level intellect, overly confident bordering on arrogant, physical capabilities are not noteworthy.

Final-Remarkable ability to analyze situations and formulate correct course of action (this skill becomes irrelevant when he lets his arrogance cloud his judgement), nearly failed ODM training due to lack of balance, while he has shown improvement I would not advise sending him into battle. My recommendation is a position as an advisor or strategist.

Samantha Stewart:

Initial-Incredible understanding of ODM gear, greatly exceeds rest of the class in all aspects, exceptional skill has led to extreme arrogance, frequently looks down on and belittles peers, rising star but needs to get her attitude under control.

Final-Top of the class with ODM gear, sword technique, classroom work, field work, and overall skill. Attitude continues to be a problem and leads to conflicts with teammates. Her overconfidence makes her act without thinking and can put her and members of the squad in danger.

Greg Holloman:

Initial-Doesn't appear to be exceptional in any one area, but seems to be very well rounded. Very reliable and trustworthy. Dislikes bullies, he has stood up for Recruit Bellows on multiple occasions. Also comes across as a bit of a ladies man.

Final-Has shown good improvement in all skills, still not considered at or near the top of the class. He shows respect to everyone he meets and because of this he has become somewhat of the anchor for the squad and attempts diplomatic solutions to any problems that occur. He also continues to stand up for and encourage Recruit Bellows and anyone else who is targeted for any deficiency in their skills.

Back at the barracks,Jarok, wanting to enjoy to refreshing night air, decidedto take his dinner outside. As he was finishing his meal he heard loud shouting coming from inside. He was hoping to get some rest after the long day and noise would certainly make that difficult. He opened the door into the dimly lit common area to find Samantha harshly scolding Zach. "Watch where you're going you fat piece of shit! You spilled soup all over my uniform!" shrieked Samantha. With his head down Zach timidly mutters "I'm sorry…" Samantha scoffs at his apology and continues her barrage of insults. "Sorry doesn't clean up this mess. Why is someone so useless even here?!" Drawn by the commotion Greg enters the room and cuts Samantha off mid rant. "Hey! Just because you're betterthan everyone else doesn't mean you can come in and shit on other people. Keep burning bridges and one day you'll find no one is there to have your back!"Samantha simply rolled her eyes at this and stormed towards the exit before stopping and looking back to say "I'm not good,I'm the best. Your friend should be more careful in the future and so should you." After witnessing the conclusion of the exchange Jarok approached Greg and let out a sign of relief. "Good thing that's over, now I can get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Greg walked over to his bed and pulled back his blankets. "You're right, I just hope we can get along tomorrow to make it through the exam," replied Greg as he blew out his candle. Unknown to the men inside, Jessica was spying on them from outside the window eager to catch an eyeful. "Damn it, they didn't take anything off. What a drag," she said with a disappointed look on her face. At that moment Samuel snuck up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you doing here Jessica, are you secretly a peeping tom?" he asked with a sly smile. A look of embarrassment spread across Jessica's face as she knew she was caught. "No need to fear, the guy you're looking for is right here," boasted Samuel with a confident look on his face. Jessica quickly turned her back and her embarrassment evolved to anger. She then grabbed a nearby wooden plank and cracked it over Samuel's head and snarled "not if you were the last man on earth jerk." She then retreated to her room leaving a unconscious Samuel lying in the dirt.

The next day all the recruits emerge earlier than normal to a cold and overcast morning. The weather looked like it would take a change for the worse before the day was out. It left a somewhat ominous feeling lingering in the air. This didn't sit well with some of the recruits but that didn't matter not, it was time for the final exam that would determine whether they passed or failed their training. The exam was to take place in a forest around the Trost were several steam powered hydraulic titans in the trees that would spring forward at a moment's notice. It would be the cadet's job to slay these mechanical beasts by cutting the cloth padding attached to the back of its neck, while demonstrating efficient use of ODM the cadets were caught or hit by the titans they would fail and would be forced to go work in the farmlands. For anyone who volunteered to fight for humanity and risk their lives, being sent back to society as a failure was considered the worst fate that could befall them. The young troops,brimming with anticipation form up at the starting line. Instructor Shadis ensured his squad was ready to begin and gave them some words of encouragement before they ventured into the dark and dense forest. "Today all of you will have the opportunity to showcase what you have learned since you started your training. Each of you came here of your own free will because you have a desire to see humanity thrive outside these walls we have called home for so long. That will be accomplished through the sweat and blood of your sacrifices and the sacrifices of all your brothers and sisters who came before you and those who will come after you. Exceed the expectations the generation before you set and strive to set the bar higher for the next. Good luck to all of you today…you'll need it." The recruits placed their fists over their hearts as a salute to their instructor and with that Keith Shadis raised his flare gun and sent a spiral of green smoke high into the sky signaling the start of the exam.

The squad dashes toward the forest and when they are within range begin using their ODM gear to fly high up into the trees. Constantly scanning their surroundings so not to be caught off guard therecruits split up and begin hunting the colossal machines. Not long into the exam a titan springs out from behind a tree. Samantha dodges its clench, loops around a nearby tree and accelerates towards the weak spot at the nape of the neck with her swords clenched fiercely in her hands. With one fluid motion slices a large and deep piece from the lifeless training dummy. Had this one been the real thing it would have been expertly slain. She smirks and says to the other recruits "Samantha one, you chumps zero!" and started laughing in a condescending manner that brought the blood of the other recruits to near boiling. Her laughter was soon interrupted by the crisp sound of ODM blades ripping through a titan's cloth padding. It was Jarok scoring his first kill of the exercise. "Now what were you saying Samantha?" Jarok challenged as he stood triumphantly on the head of the deactivated titan with crossed arms. Samantha shrugged off Jarok's comment and flew deeper into the forest looking for more titans to her search Samantha noticed Zach closing in on a mechanized titan and screamed "Not today you fat fuck!"She flew over and bumped Zach out of the way to score the titan kill for herself, inadvertently causing him to lose control and sending him towards a tree. Zach hit his head hard on the tree trunk rendering him unconscious, causing him to fall to the ground below. "No one will miss you fat ass, you were useless anyways," said Samantha without looking back as she took off deeper into the forest. After an hour of slaying the fake titans the cadets all gathered on the branch of a tall tree feeling exhausted from their exam. The titan kills where as follows: Samantha - 11, Jarok - 8, Greg - 6, Jessica - 5, and Samuel - 2. "I think that's all of them. There can't be any left, but has anyone see Zach?" asked Greg. Everyone exchanged looks of confusion and shook their heads except Samantha. "It's not like him to run off from the group like that. I have to find him," Greg proclaimed. Before Greg could take off in search of his friend the ground started to rumble and some nearby tree started to shake."I didn't know these practice titans moved. It must be a new model, but it doesn't matter, you might want to watch this Jessica," Samuel boasted as he moved towards the rustling trees. As Samuel drew his swords a 14 meter titan emerged from the trees. In one swift motion the monster caught Samuel with its mouth and bit both of his legs off. The sound of bones cracking and sight of blood spurting from the mangled extremities of their teammate froze the remaining cadets in place. The titan had bitten Samuel's legs off just above the knee and the rest of his body fell from the creatures grasp and landed on a nearby branch. "Is…is this part of the exam…? Because that was real!"screamed Jessica. The cadets were watching the scene unfold in an intense panic. Samuel, in shock from having his legs bitten off let out a blood curdling scream for help as the titan swallowed what was left of his legs. With a hungry look on its face the titan starts to move towards the group. Samantha steeled herself and shouts to the other cadets, "Don't be scared, it's time to show what we've learned. Prepare to fight!" With this cry to battle the group engages their ODM gear and flies toward the titan.

To Be Continued …..


	2. Chapter 2

Attack On Titan Reluctant Heroes Of The North Wall

Chapter 2 : Battle For Survival

The recruits flew towards the oncoming titan with Samantha leading the charge. The titan ran towards them and swung his hands in a hugging motion to attempt to capture the recruits. The recruits all scattered into different directions fleeing to the safety of the high tree branches. The titans focus was locked onto Samantha as it ignored all the other recruits and charged towards her. Jarok followed the titan to help Samantha while Jessica flew to help a bleeding Samuel on a nearby tree branch.

" Hey there how you holding up ?," asked Jessica as she wrapped Samuels arm around her shoulder .

" What the fuck do you think I just got both my legs bitten off !," screamed Samuel

Jessica let go of his arm causing Samuel to fall hard onto the branch below. Samuel looked up with a confused look on his face. He saw Jessica had turned her back to him with her nose high in the air.

" That's what you get for trying to show off no matter if you slayed 100 titans you'll never be as attractive as Greg,'' stated Samantha.

" You crazy bitch I don't care anymore just get me to safety Dimmit !,'' screamed Samuel.

Jessica lifted Samuel from the ground and brought him to the safety of a high tree branch. She started bandaging his wounds when Samuel lied there screaming in pain as the blood started seeping through the makeshift bandages Jessica made from a few ripped pieces of her shirt.

" If we don't get out of here soon he's going to bleed out,'' she thought to herself as she looked to a nearby tree branch to see Greg frozen with fear staring off into the distance as he muttered " Its real it's all real ,". A nervous sweat dripped down his face " Did that titan eat Zachary ?,'' wondered Greg as he fell to his knees.

Meanwhile deeper in the forest the battle raged on between the titan Samantha and Jarok. The titan lunged forward and with one hand tried to grab Jarok but he retracted his ODM hooks and used his momentum to fly between the cracks of the titan's fingers right before the titan closed its hands. He then launched his hook into the titans back and reeled himself in to strike the nape of the neck as Samantha watched from a nearby tree branch. As he was flying towards the titan he was surprised to find that the titan stretched his arm around his back and grabbed Jarok to the surprise of Jarok and Samantha. A wide eyed nervous Samantha thought to herself "This titan is different it can out stretch its limbs'', as she began sweating profusely.

Jarok struggled to try and weaken the titans grip but to no avail. The titan retracted its out stretched arm and began slowly lifting Jarok to its eye level. Jarok with a mad look on his face spit onto the titans face while yelling "My death won't be in vain humanity will triumph and kill all you bastards,''! The titans expression changed to that of one of displeasure as it slowly began to open its mouth to consume Jarok.

All of a sudden Greg flew downwards from a high branch directly above the titan vertically slicing the fingers of the hand Jarok was being held in causing the titan to release its grip. Jarok quickly flew to a nearby high branch with Greg not far behind him. The titan extended its other arm and snatched Greg before he could reach the branch. Jarok landed on the branch trying to catch his breath and regain his composure not realizing Greg had been caught. Samantha viewed from her branch thinking to herself as she watched Greg struggle within the titans grasp.

"It can only extend its appendages up to 3 meters ", she thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

The titan brought Greg up to its eye level and its expression again changed. The titan appeared to somewhat smile . The titan slowly opened its hands and released Greg as he slowly fell to the ground below thinking to himself.

"What this impossible I'm alive that titan just let me go! Does this one have intelligence?''

Before he could hit the ground he used his ODM gear to cling onto a nearby tree the titan's eyes following his every move with a disturbing smile on its face. Greg's eyes widened as he saw Samantha flying in fast with her blades poised to strike the titans nape while it was distracted.

"No Samantha don't do it !", screamed Greg

Samantha distracted by Greg's outburst stuck the titan's nape anyway but it wasn't deep enough. Samantha planted her feet onto the titan neck and sprung herself upwards using her legs. The titan screaming in pain rotated its neck 90 degrees and started to stretch it neck to try and eat Samantha. Using her ODM gear as well as the momentum from springing from the titans neck she narrowly escaped as the titan champed at Samantha barley missing her leg.

She flew to a high branch and whipped the sweat off of her forehead .

Greg noticed something fall from the titan's nape from the exact same spot Samantha sliced. It appeared to be a piece of brown cloth. All of a sudden loud gunshots were heard in the distance and the color of black smoke could be seen in the sky. The titan glanced into the sky for a few seconds and then afterwards started running deeper into the forest. The recruits were confused as to the titan's motives. Jarok still on a tree branch regaining his breathe heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"You look like you just got your ass kicked!'', said the voice

Jarok looked up to see that it was Jessica brining Survey Corps soldiers with her.

She landed on Jarok's branch and offered him her hand he grabbed her hand and she helped him to his feet.

"It's the Survey Corps how did they know there was a real titan here ?'', asked Jarok

"After you guys went titan hunting it told Greg to go help you guys while I took a bleeding Samuel back to the camp to get medical attention,'' she said with a confident smirk on her face.

She turned to view the survey corps members flying deeper into the forest to try and track down the titan.

"I told instructor Shadis the story it's a good thing he still has friends within the Survey Corps, ''stated Jessica.

Samantha flew to the branch Jarok and Jessica were talking on with an angry look on her face.

" What wrong ?',asked Jarok

"That idiot Greg cost me a titan kill I would have been in the top ten for sure if not for him,'' She yelled.

"You should be glad your still alive you stupid bitch,''yelled Jessica before having her mouth covered by Jarok.

" It's a lost cause you know how she holds grudges id stay outta this one if I were you,'' suggested Jarok as they both stared a Samantha giving Greg an evil glare from the tree branch.

Meanwhile on the ground Greg went to the spot where the brown cloth fell.

" This is the thing that fell from the titans nape I wonder what it could be,'' wondered Greg.

He grabbed it and examined it to be shocked to find it wasn't just a piece of cloth it was a piece of a recruits uniform as it had the recruits logo sewn into the cloth.

"What does this mean ,'' thought Greg.

Just then all tall hooded figure landed next to Greg surprising him . Greg quickly slipped the ripped recruit uniform fragment into his jacket pocket.

"Wwwwho are you,''stuttered Greg.

The figure removed its hood revealing a man with blonde hair and unusually thick eyebrows. He offered his hand to Greg with a stern look on his face. Greg grabbed and shook the man's hand.

"My name is Erwin Smith come we have much to discuss".

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Attack On Titan Reluctant Hero's Of The North Wall

Chapter 3: A threatening presence

After the battle with the titan the recruits along with Commander Erwin traveled back to the Survey Corps headquarters in the Nedlay district. All of the recruits involved in the battle were taken to the Survey Corps dormitories to get some rest with the exception of Greg and Samantha. The two recruits were taken to a isolated room within the Survey Corps compound dimly lit with candles.

"What the fuck are we doing here we should be hailed as heroes not taken prisoner", proclaimed Samantha.

"Calm down I'm sure Commander Erwin has a good reason for us being here ", said Greg.

"He had better give me something for saving your asses out there ", said Samantha. Greg shook his head in disappointment when all of a sudden the door swung open and two individuals walked into the room. One of the individuals was Commander Erwin but the second face was unfamiliar to the recruits. A tall man with a thick brown mustache and an extremely nice comb over haircut he looked older than Commander Erwin. The two individuals walked over to the two recruits and stopped right in front of them staring each of them down.

"As you know my name is Commander Erwin Smith and this is Commander Aaron Carter the commander of the Survey Corps northern branch", explained Erwin. The troop's eyes shifted over to Commander Aaron as he pulled out a small mirror and a comb and started combing his hair.

"This self centered prick can't be the Commander of the Survey Corps northern branch", thought Samantha as she glared at him combing his hair.

"As you know Eren Yeager has been recorded as the first human that can transform into a titan I'm pretty sure you got the news even way up here", said Erwin as he paced back and forth across the room.

"We believe there are more individuals with this ability explaining how a titan got into these walls. They walk among us, they look like us, they may even be your friends we believe there is a spy among these troops and we need you two to find out who it is", said Erwin.

Commander Aaron then stopped combing his hair and threw the comb into his back pocket. He then shut his portable mirror and used his hands to make sure his hair was neatly combed to the side.

"Now that's the best hair in the Survey Corps but I digress you and the rest of your class of recruits now fall under my command starting tomorrow .We will find these spies but in the mean time you can't tell any of your fellow troops what we have told you here today. We picked you because you two are the best", proclaimed Commander Aaron.

"Well what about Jarok he's better than Greg in combat and he's pretty smart in the classroom as well why can't he help us", asked Samantha?

"He is too much of a loner this requires teamwork to accomplish anything I have to get back down to Trost so I leave this in your hands Aaron", said Erwin. Erwin and Aaron gave each other the survey corps salute and Erwin walked out of the room. Aaron then ordered the troops to close their eyes and hold out there hand and not to open them until he had left the room. He then handed them something and then turned and started walking towards the exit.

"We leave in two days on a scout mission to the outside walls make the necessary preparations. I know your still green but we have little time and I have a plan you are dismissed until then", said Commander Aaron as he closed the door behind him. The recruits then opened their eyes to see that Aaron had handed them the Survey Corps patch meaning they were officially Survey Corps members. Greg was shocked and a bit excited as he got up from his chair with a smile while Samantha threw the patch in her pocket and mumbled to herself "Bummer I wanted to join the Military Police", as she walked out of the room.

On his way back to the dorms Greg was looking down at his new patch filled with excitement he could not wait to go get it sewn onto his new uniform he was then suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Greg turned around to see a familiar face it was Zach. Before Zach could say anything he was snatched up into a hug by Greg.

"Man I was worried sick. Where were you man what happened", asked Greg?

"I doesn't matter dude all that matters is that im alive", said Zach as he embraced Greg.

"Commander Shadis told me you would be here I guess I hit a tree and was knocked out for a few hours when I came to I ran back to the training camp and got told what happened", said Zach as he turned to look at the sun setting. Greg then noticed a small alteration on the shoulder of Zach's uniform.

"What happened to your uniform dude did you get snagged on a tree branch while flying", asked Greg?

Zach the covered the alteration with his hand " I guess I must have ripped it when I hit the tree . Anyways dude my heads killing me I just want to get some rest", proclaimed Zach. Zach then noticed in the distance Samantha staring at him from the second floor window of her dorm. They each gave each other a frightening look Zach and Greg then proceeded to walk back to the male dormitory to get some rest. Samantha then thought to herself "How did that fat fuck survive? No matter more chow for the titans I guess". Samantha then closed her curtain and walked off.

Later that night Greg decided to take a shower in order to clean off and the dirt from the forest. He walked into the shower dropped his towel and started to lather his body with soap. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to let the water flow down his face. While he had his eyes closed he felt a slight poke around his genital area. He then looked down to see that Jessica had snuck into the mens shower room and was using her fingers to poke his ball sack.

"Damn they are as big as I imagined", said Jessica with a smile on her face. Greg then proceeded to throw anything he could get his hands on at Jessica.

"You crazy bitch you don't know anything about privacy do you", screamed Greg as he chased her out of the showers. Jarok leaning against a wall eating an apple saw Greg in a towel chasing Jessica in the distance. He then took a last bite of his apple and threw it in a nearby trash can. He then turned to walk inside his dorm while saying to himself "I'm getting to old for this shit".

The next two days passed quickly and it was time for the Expedition beyond the walls. The plan was to map out as far as they could beyond the walls while making a brief rest stop at a ravaged village outside of the forest of giant trees. The scouts and their horses rallied to the front gate of the Nedlay District with Commander Aaron at the command position. He took out his comb and combed his hair to the side patting it down with his hand he then threw his comb into his pocket and screamed "Forward for Humanity", as the front gate opened and they rode off.

Samantha was positioned in a front scouting position with Jarok, Greg was a wagon guard near the center of the formation. Jessica was a part of the signaling team to the right of the formation and Zach was a rear guard as this position was for the least talented soldiers or rookies. They rode for about an hour before encountering four titans running towards the formation. The Commander ordered the front scouting troops to engage. Jarok rode passed the titan narrowly avoiding its grasp as the titan turned to chase him Samantha fired her ODM hook into its ankle propelled herself towards it and sliced into its ankle causing the titan to fall face first . Jarok then circled around jumped from his horse and struck the killing blow. Afterwards they both jumped back on their horse and continued to ride. The more experienced members took care of two other titans leaving one remaining. Commander Aaron took care of the last titan with Veteran precision and mastery of his ODM gear.

"He fights almost as good as Captain Levi", thought Greg as he watched from the formation center.

With the titans slain the Survey Corps had finally arrived at the abandoned village. They were allowed to rest or feed and water their horses if needed. Most soldiers took the opportunity to eat and relax.

"Where is the rear guard they should have been right behind us", said Commander Aaron to his right hand man Scott.

"They are approaching now sir", said Scott as he watched them approach through a telescope from the distance. All of a sudden a loud crash was heard along with what appeared to be lightning striking the ground near the rear guard. There was smoke and no one could see a thing until out of the smoke came the same titan from the training forest.

"Where did that titan come from and did the lightning take out the rear guard", asked Scott as he trembled with fear. The titan began closing in on the village as Commander Aaron watched with a calm expression. The soldiers were preparing for battle.

"Sir should we take up position in the forest", asked Scott

"No need to my boy", said Aaron as he pulled out his comb and began combing his hair as he watched the titan rapidly approaching. "Now my soldiers do it now", screamed Aaron. All of sudden Samantha and a few other Survey corps soldiers moved a set of makeshift bushes to reveal that the Survey Corps had set up the titan capture cannons in the titans path the same ones used to capture The Female Titan on the 57th Expedition. They fired the cannons entrapping the titans body so It couldn't titan then began struggling and got tripped up and fell on its face. The Commander and a few other members rode over to the fallen titan. While combing his hair the commander walked up to the titan as the titan extended its head to try and eat the commander but Aaron was standing to far out of reach.

"I expected you to show up now I get to see who's in there and whos responsible for killing my soldiers",screamed Aaron as he drew his sword. The titan the let out a loud roar causing the soldiers to have to cover their ears. The roar was so loud it could be heard from miles away . After about 30 seconds of roaring the titan finally closed its mouth. Commander Aaron looked around to see that the soldiers nerves were obviously rattled by the titans roar.

"Okay now that we've got that over with Scott open this asshole up and pull out whoevers hiding behind that nape", ordered Aaron. Scott the drew his sword and carefully climbed onto the titans nape. Before he could begin cutting the nape a loud crash was heard in the distance . Commander Aaron looked around with a confused look "What was that anyone have a visual report", screamed Aaron.

"Sir we had visual of what appeared to be a lightning bolt striking about 400 yards away",said a nearby soldier. All of a sudden a rock flew from a distace and struck Scott knocking him off of the nape of the fallen titan. The Commander Aaron rushed over to Scott noticing that his head had been smashed by the rock. Aarons eyes widened as he thought to himself ,"What just happened ? Was that rock thrown ? And from that distance who could have that much accuracy"? Loud footsteps were heard from the distance as the Commander slowly turned his head towards the direction of the noise.

A 16 meter titan with four arms emerged from the smoke in the distance. The soldiers began to panic and tremble as they looked to Commander Aaron for orders.

"We are not prepared for this",said Aaron to himself.

Back at the village Jarok, Samantha, and Greg tried to rally the soldiers for battle but most of them were too scared to move. Jarok grabbed on of the soldiers by the collar of his uniform. The soldier was sweating purfusley with his eyes glazed over.

"Snap out of it or your gonna die! Your all going to die", screamed Jarok! The titan began to pick up nearby rocks in all four of its hands and crush them into rumble. The titan then cocked its arm back like it was preparing to throw the rocks at the village. Samantha and Greg drew thier swords and ran towards the front of the village.

"Oh no Zach please tell me you not dead", thought Greg as he and Samantha stopped to witness the titan throw the rocks at the village. As the rocks flew over the soldiers and the fallen titan Commander Aaron thought "It wasn't aiming for us it was aiming for the VILLAGE",as he watched the rocks fly towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Attack On Titan: Reluctant Heroes Of The North Wall

Chapter 4: The ultimate sacrifice

The rocks flew towards the village with a furious velocity as Commander Aaron looked on. The rocks rained down upon the village crushing houses and making giant craters in the ground.

"Everyone get behind cover try and avoid being out in the open ", screamed Greg as he and Jessica leaped from the house they were standing on to avoid an incoming boulder. Jarok and Samantha took cover behind a nearby house "We have to relocate to the forest it's the only way we will have a fighting chance", said Samantha. Jarok the swiftly tackled Samantha to the ground as a boulder shredded through the house they were hiding behind. "Now you owe me one ", said Jarok with a cocky smirk he then extended his hand to help Samantha up. Samantha angrily slapped Jarok's hand away and stated "I don't owe you anything it's your duty as a soldier" as she stood up on her own brushing herself off. The two then looked around at the amount of dead soldiers that were killed during the attack.

Greg and Jessica then ran to meet up with Jarok and Samantha "that barrage took out almost 30 soldiers we won't be able to survive too many more of those barrages ", said Greg. Just then Commander Aaron and his company of soldiers rode into the village on their horses. He then got off of his horse and approached the recruits. "There are soldiers still fighting the titan we have to move quickly evacuate everyone into the forest now!" screamed Aaron as he looked back to see the four armed titan squish two soldiers in its grasp and throw their bodies to the ground. The four armed titan began to slowly walk over to the fallen titan captured by the cannon. It kicked the cannons away releasing the titan from their hold. The titan then rose to its feet as both titans set their eyes on the village.

"Were out of time get everyone to the forest Samantha I leave you in charge", said Aaron. The commander then walked over to a nearby wagon that was covered by sheets. He pulled the sheets off to reveal the cart was carrying explosives. The commander the attached two horses to the cart and climbed atop the wagon. The two titans began rapidly running towards the village. "I leave this in your hands soldiers find the traitor and fulfill humanities mission", said Aaron as he rode off towards the titans. "You heard him everyone to the forest", screamed Greg. The soldiers then use their 3D Maneuver Gear to fly towards the forest. The titans rushed towards the village but stopped once they saw Aaron rushing towards them. The two titans then prepared for battle. Aaron lit the fuse on one of the bombs and threw his hand against his heart to form the Survey Corps salute "For humanity ",screamed Aaron as the cart arrived at the titans feet and exploded killing Aaron and presumably the titans.

In the forest the remaining soldiers looked on with a sad expression mourning the loss of their commander. Samantha the stood on a branch as screamed to everyone in earshot " Everyone remain calm we will reorganize our forces and make a break for the wall right before the sun comes up tomorrow morning . The troops then flew off to gather wood to make fires. Samantha then turned to Jarok and Greg "I want you two and a team of soldiers to go back the village and gather up any remaining supplies that we may have left". Greg, Jarok, and a small team of ten soldiers returned to the village. They started scouting the area and gathered the supplies they left behind. A large cloud of smoke was still looming after the explosion. They then heard a loud footstep as they looked towards the smoke. The two titans had survived the explosion. "Everyone get behind a house or find some place to hid we can't fight those two", screamed Jarok as everyone scattered to hide. The titans then looked towards the destroyed village and then they turned back and started running towards the wall. "So there are two traitors this is bad", thought Greg. The two and their team then returned to the forest and told Samantha what they had recently discovered.

The next day before sunrise the Survey Corps gathered the remaining horses and rode back to the Nedlay District. As soon as they returned Samantha dismissed all of the Survey Corps members and called a meeting with the high ranking members including Jarok, Greg and Jessica. Samantha then told Greg and Jessica she had a secret mission for them but they could not tell anyone not even the other Survey Corps members. After the meeting was adjourned Greg walked back to the dorms and saw Zach he had survived! "Zach what the fuck how the hell did you survive?" asked Greg. Zach then took his coat and threw it onto his bed. "After the titan appeared I got scared and ran back to the walls im starting to think I wasn't made for this", said Zach. Greg then approached Zach and put his arm around him and said "You have got to be the luckiest guy I know buddy but cheer up man with luck like yours who needs to fight titans". Zach the smirked "You're right but im off to the showers pal I smell like fear and ball sack juice ", said Zach as he left for the showers. Greg the lifted Zach's jacket and thought to himself "I know I told that knuckle head to get another jacket I'll do him a favor and see if I can fix it". Greg the pulled out the disguarded cloth form his titan encounter he held it up to the tear in Zach's jacket to see that it fit perfectly as if the piece was tore from Zach's very jacket. Greg dropped Zach's jacket in disbelief "Zach's the spy it can't be not him", thought Greg.

Meanwhile that night at the medical facility a nurse knocked on Samuels door "House keeping it lunch time Mr. sleepy head", said the nurse as she opened the door. She then dropped the food tray as she saw Samuel climbing through his window having regrow both of his legs. Before the nurse could say anything Samuel swiftly charged towards her and sliced her throat with an ODM blade. Samuel the drug her body into his room and closed the door. Jessica prying a nearby corner saw the whole thing but Samuel did not notice her. "Oh my god what's going on how did he regrow his legs is Samuel a titan", thought Jessica as she ran off to inform the Survey Corps.

To be continued…


End file.
